Under the Moonlight
by Luckystreak
Summary: Nobody told Harry Potter that dating Luna Lovegood would be so complicated. What a man can do when your partner talks about your intimate secrets as if she was discussing the weather? Now is up to Harry to take a decision about what to do, even if he must break his own heart in the process. Sequel to "The Note".


**Prologue:**

"You aren't going anywhere with that, Potter."

Harry smiled secretly as he commanded one of his knights to move against Dean Thomas' unprotected King. The green-eyed boy may not be a good at chess like his best friend Ron, but damn, he was absolutely _not_ going to be beaten by Ginny's boyfriend. Both teens were sitting cross-legged in front of the fireplace, playing Wizard's Chess inside the Gryffindor's common room.

"Check."

Dean growled in annoyance and commanded his king to move in response.

The dark-skinned teen has been surprised when Harry invited him to play chess in the common room. Both gryffindors didn't tag along that well, especially when Dean's girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, was an obvious fan of Harry Potter in her early years. It wasn't after the startling revelation of Harry Potter dating none else than Luna Lovegood at the end of Fifth Year that Ginny lost all interest in the dark-haired boy.

Dean mused for a moment. He was no amateur at chess, winning against the Boy-Who-Lived shouldn't be hard. Sadly for Dean, his first mistake of the night was underestimating Harry. Boy-Who-Lived or not, Harry didn't always rely on luck, that was something Dean learnt the hard way that night. Harry took all of his chess pieces with ease. Dan was actually surprised when he noticed a smug grin on Harry's face.

Just as Harry commanded one of his bishops to move, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley entered the Gryffindor's Common Room, arguing once again.

"McLaggen! Of all the blokes in Hogwarts, you had to choose McLaggen?!" roared a red-faced Ron.

Hermione scoffed as she made her way inside, "So what? What's wrong with going to Slughorn's Party with Cormac?"

"What's wrong? He's a bloody git! Can't you see that?" argued Ron as he walked toward Harry and sat in a nearby armchair. Ron looked at Hermione with a fierce glare, before he let out a small sigh and looked away, "You don't get it. He's no good for you, Hermione. Mark my words."

Hermione crossed her arms under her chest, "Oh, and now you're saying all of this because you care about my well being. How nice of you, Ron" said the bushy haired girl with a mocking tone.

Dean looked at Harry with a raised eyebrows, Harry just shrugged and muttered "It's normal" and motioned Dean to make his move.

Ron looked back at Hermione and opened his mouth to argue once again, but a person entering the room made him pause.

Harry immediately stoop up and looked at the person with a worried expression, "Luna! What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

Luna giggled and waved her hand to dismiss Harry's usual exaggerated concern, "Oh no, I just wanted to see you, Harry. After all, we haven't talked in all day."

Harry ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment, "Oh, okay. How did you get in, by the way?"

Luna smiled secretly and walked towards him.

"By the door, silly" she said giving him a peck on the cheek, "Hi, Dean. How's Ginny?" asked Luna while she forced a reluctant Harry to sit down.

"She's doing well, very busy with her Quidditch duties" came Dean's weak answer as Ron and Hermione continued to argue once again in the background.

"I'm glad, it has been a while since I talked with Ginevra" commented Luna.

Harry grunted at her response. '_I wonder why'_ thought the teen sarcastically, remembering the outcomes of Luna and Ginny's talks.

The Ravenclaw girl hummed a happy tone and sat cross-legged behind Harry, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight embrace. Luna giggled when she heard Harry snickering at her display of love.

A smile made its way to his face as he commanded one of his last standing pawns to move.

"Anything you want to talk in particular, Luna? You rarely come to visit me at the Common Room" Harry paused for a moment. "Wait, now that I think about it, this is the first time I see you here" wondered Harry with a confused tone.

Luna's eyes sparked brightly, "Right, I now remember why I came here. I was talking with Lisa Turpin about-" commented Luna before a voice interrupted her.

"Hello fellow Gryffindors!" announced an enthusiastic Romilda Vane, enthusiasm that diminished once she noticed a blonde-haired Ravenclaw hugging Harry Potter from behind, "Oh, hi Loo-"

Harry glared at her with a face that promised nothing but endless suffering if she finished that sentence.

Romilda gulped audibly. It was common knowledge in Hogwarts that Harry Potter was very, very protective of his girlfriend. Badmouthing Lovegood in the presence of Harry was worse than saying the name of You-Know-Who aloud. A popular nickname among muggles for Harry was "Mad Dog Potter", since students compared his impressive speed at drawing his wand with cowboys drawing their guns in the Spaghetti Western movies. It was very obvious that Harry didn't care about getting punished, rumors said he would get two or three detentions per week, and nearly all of them were from hexing students who said bad things about Lovegood.

"Hi, Luna" said Romilda with hesitate. She cleared her throat and tried to avoid Harry's glare, "Anyway, I wanted to tell you all that we're celebrating Gryffindor's victory in Quidditch next week in Hogsmeade, be sure to tell any Gryffindor you pass by. That's all, good bye!"

Romilda fled from the room, probably in fear of being hexed for nearly saying the L word.

Luna continued, "Where I was? Oh right, I was talking about body hair with Lisa Turpin."

Harry nodded absently, not prepared for the next words spoken by his girlfriend, words that would make him reevaluate his life.

"And then she said that women looks better if they shave their vaginas. Of course, I had to disagree with her, since you said you don't mind my hairy pussy."

Silence.

Harry could have sworn someone had used the _Body-Binding Curse _on him. He was paralyzed, petrified, like he has seen the Basilisk from a mirror.

Harry slowly turned his head and looked at Ron. The redhead looked like a living tomato, Hermione who was still standing in the room wasn't doing any better. Then, he noticed Dean was kneeling in front of him, bowing and whispering "Teach me, Master" over and over again.

The dark-haired teen swallowed. There was only one thing a man could do in his situation, only one thing that could save what little dignity he had left. It was his only option to survive this mess. There was no backing down.

Harry Potter played dumb.

"Ha ha, I just remembered I still need to finish my Herbology essay" stated Harry with a forced casual tone. He stood up and avoided his friends' eyes.

"Welp, see you later!"

And he was gone, leaving the room faster than a Snitch.

Luna looked unfazed by Harry's sudden departure, meanwhile Ron and Hermione instead of arguing, were looking at each other with a small blush in the face, both unsure of what to say next.

Luna made eye contact with the still bowing Dean Thomas for a moment, before her gaze fell down in the unfinished chess match in front of her. The smiling girl commanded a pawn to move and clasped her together with a giggle.

"Checkmate."

Luna stood up, fixed her uniform and said her farewell to everyone in the room, before skipping her way to the door.

Dean was the first one to recover, "Well, you don't find witches like that anymore, Harry should feel lucky. She's definitely a keeper!"

Hermione and Ron nodded in unison.

A loud anguished "_WHY ME!_" could be heard coming from the boy's dormitories.

Oh Dean, you don't know the half of it.

* * *

><p>"<strong>EH!? NANDATTE?!" – Harry's answer when people ask him about what Luna said in the common room. This is usually followed by dubious claims of unfinished essays and leaving the room in a hurry.<strong>

**I hope you guys like my story so far, it probably would be short, only 2 or 3 more chapters. Just messing with a story that has been stuck in my head for a while.**


End file.
